Between the Walls
by lilly flower forever
Summary: What really happens between the walls of Hogwarts? Read to find out! Quite random and multiple OC's except I dont know if they count when they happen to all be rats...
1. Chapter 1

Between the Walls- Chapter one

**Ok… I am not even going to ask what my brain was thinking on this one. Really random inspired by what happened when I was trying to sleep. Cause like we have them in our walls too.**

**Disclaimer: Same usual. I don't own Harry Potter!**

…**.**

**King Metatron's POV**

"Master, we have returned." A high scratchy voice called out to me. I turned around and faced Domino and Azizi.

"What did you find out?" I asked them.

"Not much. We have been through all her stuff but we found nothing of use." Domi said.

"Hmm…" I said thinking. "What else is there to do? We might have to go to extreme measures and I am not sure I want to do that just yet. Are you sure that there is nothing to suggest even the tiniest bit of feeling for him?"

"Not at all. If there is then it is all in her head." Azizi said. "And I don't like using the thought goer-into-er."

"It is called the thought interater. And I don't want to but we may have to use it anyway." I said sighing.

Let me explain. I am King Metatron, King of the rats at Hogwarts. Us rats live a boring life. We scuttle around all day and collect food. There is not much else to do. So I, with some of my other fellow rats, came up with a plan to entertain us. We decided to get the high and mighty James Potter with smart girl Lily Evans. The problem is we know James likes Lily (Maybe a bit too much if he asks her out like fifty times a day) but she doesn't like him. In fact she hates him.

And I am pretty sure the rest of the school could do with James not asking her out as much because she can yell very loudly. I know that for a fact.

So we have been busy searching all Lily's belonging in order to find something that will help us in our quest. It adds a bit of excitement to our lives and gives us something to look forward to.

So back to the problem at hand. We need to find out if Lily may be secretly crushing on James just a little bit. Because we suspect it by the way she sometimes looks at him. Not with fury or hatred but love. We rats are very observant with these types of things.

So I suppose we have to use the thought interater. Once that is finished we need to plan out how to get her to admit it. From there it is easy cruising.

Just first we need to get over the rough road…

…**.**

**Hope you enjoyed even if it was really random! I will try update regularly. Please follow, fave, review and wait till the next chapter! Then you can read it! Um might not be as random? But I can't promise.**

**Oh whatever please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Between the Walls – Chapter two

**Yay! I am back for chapter two! Thanks to ArtOholic for the greatly inspiring review!**

…**.**

**King Metatron's POV**

"Master! Master, look what we found!" Buttercup screeched as she ran into the room followed by Azizi.

They ran up to me and presented me with a black, leather book with fancy gold writing on the cover. Peering closer I saw that it said _'Lily Evan's Property. Do not open!' _

This was not a schoolbook; it must be a diary of some sort. "Where did you find this?" I asked looking up at the two rats in front of me.

"It was in Lily's book bag. We picked it up because it looked like it could hold some important information."

I nodded. "Very good. It means if there is something in this diary that we can use, then we don't need to use the thought interater." I said feeling quite pleased.  
>I wasn't really looking forward to using the thought interater. It is a long and difficult progress that usually ends up going wrong. But you never know; it might work someday. The engineer rats just need to work harder and they will soon fix it! I hope…<p>

I flicked through the pages one at a time, each turn making me look even more disappointed. All that was in it was boring school stuff! _Dear Diary, I have such and such homework to do today. James is being as annoying as ever._

I frowned and flicked to the end. There was no more pages, no useful information, nothing. Zilch.

I sighed then tossed the book back to them shaking my head. "Nothing?" Azizi asked.

I nodded but then I noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of the book while I was flicking through. I leaned down and retrieved it then looked at it carefully. It was a piece of paper from the diary. It had been ripped out I suppose. I unfolded it carefully and read it. I smiled, "It looks like we got something to work on!" I announced.

"What does it say?" Buttercup gasped excitedly.

I cleared my throat and began reading, "_Dear Diary, I know this is a change form what I usually do, but I think I actually like James Potter. I know, I have thought he was an arrogant toe rag since I first met him. But I think I am falling for him now. But, remember I cannot tell anyone! That would be a disaster because I apparently hate him and I intend for it to stay that way._"

I finished reading and looked up at the two rats in front of me, they were both gaping and looking very excited. I waved my paw at them and they scurried off.

This is great! We don't need to use the thought interater anymore. We have a small piece of information we can use to make her admit her feelings to James Potter.

**Lily's POV **

I reached into my book bag to find my diary; I needed to write in it. Instead my hand reached empty space. I gasped. There was only one person who would do this…

"JAMES POTTER, WHERE IS MY DIARY!?" I screeched.

I couldn't care less if everyone looked at me.

**Azizi's POV**

I heard Lily shriek and winced. I have a feeling we should return the diary before things got out of hand. Who knows what Lily would do?

…**.**

**I hope you likey! I will get another chapter out soon but for now…**

**Bye!**


End file.
